Melsutach
Hex Locations - '''16AF, 17AF, 18AF, 19AF, 20AF, 21AF, 22AF, 16AG, 17AG, 18AG, 19AG, 20AG, 21AG, 22AG, 23AG, 15AH, 16AH, 17AH, 18AH, 19AH, 20AH, 21AH, 22AH, 23AH, 16AI, 17AI, 18AI, 19AI, 20AI, 21AI, 22AI, 23AI, 24AI, 15AJ, 16AJ, 17AJ, 18AJ, 19AJ, 20AJ, 21AJ, 22AJ, 23AJ, 24AJ, 16AK, 17AK, 18AK, 21AK, 22AK, 23AK, 24AK, 25AK, 15AL, 16AL, 21AL, 22AL, 23AL, 24AL, 21AM, 22AM, 23AM, 24AM, 20AN, 21AN, 22AN, 23AN, 24AN, 22AO, 23AO, 24AO '''Emblem - '''Dual-colored diamond shape, top half white and bottom blue, a horizontal black line through the top half, on red background '''Major Languages - '''Khamashon, Mahyim, Arkyim '''Orders - 'Advances '- Structure Melsutach is the primary nation of the aquatic Khamael-Sut, and is therefore quite different from other nations in many ways. Its settlements are primarily itinerant, consisting of the large Sut village-ships built by the Ark-Sa at Yetzirah. For this reason, each ship is more or less independent, and the borders of Melsutach are more accurately an approximation of where these ships are most likely to be found. Each ship is ruled differently. For smaller ships, a communal rule is viable, with the population convening in a direct democracy of sorts to decide matters. However, the larger city-ships are often more structured, with military or religious groups vying for more direct power. On almost every ship, the priests of both Gevurah and Maneros hold considerable sway, as the ships rely heavily upon both the winds and the waves for their welfare. The Ruahsi of Gevurah and the Lavanah of Maneros are usually content to cooperate for the welfare of their homes, The ships themselves are well-adapted to long lives at sea. The Ark-Sa long ago devised complex enchantments that would preserve the integrity of the wood and the bindings that keep the ship together. Regular naval upkeep is performed by a host of individuals on the ship, though most return to Yetzirah or Shunit every few years for repairs and more skilled maintenance. The ships are of an odd design, with large, hollow, rudder-like spires stretching far underwater, which aid in maintaining the stability of the vessel among the waves. The ship layouts differ from one another in many subtle ways, with earlier ones resembling the great, masted cogs of the Yetziran navies. Later designs were more adapted to the specific needs of seagoing settlements, taking a wider and flatter approach to ship design, more like floating platforms than traditional ships. Many are composed of individual components assembled at the Yetziran shipyards and joined together when they'd been towed out to deeper waters. As older village-ships are retired, lost, or integrated into the structures of newer ones, the larger and more advanced town-ships are becoming more common, and some are growing into floating population centers that may someday soon be considered true cities. The stationary construct of Shunit is the only constant on the restless seas of Melsutach. It was once several individual floating towns and villages, among the first to ever set sail when the Sut first left their brothers. Many generations before, these boats congregated in the seas northeast of Yetzirah. Using whatever materials were available, the village-ships were gradually linked together in an effort to create a stable and static settlement upon the seas, a center of trade between the terrestrial nations and the roaming Sut village-ships. It is anchored to a large undersea mountain by over a dozen different anchor chains. The rock formation rises up quite a ways, its peak only a few decameters beneath the surface of the sea beneath the city. Melsutach is technically a part of the Kham-Zirah Union, but due to the impossibilities of tracking every village-ship and maintaining constant governance over the multitude of them, the nation is extremely decentralized, with each floating settlement being all but completely autonomous. They more or less rely on Yetzirah and Shunit for material support, but beyond this dependence, a village-ship is practically a city-state in its own right. Shunit, however, maintains much stronger ties to Yetzirah, with the Phanisadd heavily influencing the local Ruahsi collectives. However, with the Levanah also present in relatively large numbers, religious power is diluted somewhat, and there is a growing movement that combines the two schools of theological thought into a fusion of Gevuran and Maneran dogma. The Phanisadd vehemently oppose this, but both the Ruahsi and the Levanah have become more and more susceptible to this new school of thought as it gains momentum. For this reason, Melsutach's relations with Yetzirah and the other Kham-Zirah nations is somewhat strained. Population The Khamael-Sut make up the vast majority of Melsutach's demographic, and it is rare to see anything but a Sut outside of Shunit. Within the stationary city, however, there is a handful of traders from Malkut, Thogenar, and other lands. Shunit's location makes it a trade-hub for seafaring nations in the area, and it also serves to repair and supply any ships that dock there. Culture Category:Nations